


Someone You Might Be

by missmollyetc



Category: Traders, Traders (TV 1995)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What people really want is someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone You Might Be

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to start writing Jack. I just hope I actually managed it.

 

People talk, and Jack's learned the hard way to listen when it happens, storing away the bits of information people don't think are important enough to conceal, so he can reap the benefits later. In an occupation where word of mouth is both fickle and omnipotent, he is _not_ going to be the one kept out of the loop. Jack has _power_ now, the kind that comes with perks and prestige and connections to people he--by all rights--should've been parking cars for.

People like Sally Ross and Donald D'arby, the ones born to it all, high finance legacies wrapped in cottony thick trust funds. He knew going in that he'd be going up against those types, and the family members who'd actually built the dynasties. He just never really expected to _like_ them, once he'd gotten into the rarefied air they breathed. He didn't expect to see his own loyalty, twisted and rough, in the ramrod of Sally's spine, or the desperation--quieter, more hurt, but _there_\--in every uncomfortable twitch of Donald's shoulders. He hadn't expected them to become _Sally_ and _Donald_ at all, not like real people.

And it's not like they can't take care of themselves--okay, maybe not D'arby--but if there's one thing Dad and Cathy had pounded into Jack's head, it's his own stupidity, his stranglehold loyalty to people who _need_ the guy with his ear in every conversation and the guts to back up that knowledge with the will to use it. Sally and Donald fight every day of their lives, groaning under the weight of their fathers, making their mark just like Jack, but they can't do it like him, not without connections they don't need and people they shouldn't have to know. So he'll do it for them. Helping them helps his own stock, after all, and he's always been a fighter. See a problem, take it down. Jack's the best and he only wants the best around him, the kind of people you can trust to have your back as long as you have theirs. He pushes, growls, fights his way to the solution, making himself indispensable, keeping the legacies close, and all his--their--enemies closer.

Jack's found his place, and he intends to keep it.


End file.
